Adventures of Charmy the Bee
by Secret-Universe
Summary: Charmy feels he never gets attention, but when his Team buddies go missing, it's up to him to save the day. Short summary


**This story's supposed to take place after my last one-shot "A New Member of Team Chaotix", so it revolves around Charmy and his adventures. Enjoy, read and review, since I don't seem to get that on much of my Sonic stories -_-**

_One summer's day…_

All is quiet and peaceful, the birds chirping, the sun shining, and everybody just being well plain lazy. Even at the home/office of the Detectives or otherwise known as the Team Chaotix. With no crimes or mysteries to solve, they all needed a break anyhow. With Vector and Espio busy in the office, Mighty stuck to the couch surfing through channel after channel, and Knuckles guarding the Master Emerald _still_, that one left one person out of the bunch who was completely bored… Charmy. Normally he'd spend his time buzzing around, making an annoyance out of himself but today, he didn't pretty much feel like it, just floated around the house, until he entered the living room, where Mighty had picked a wrestling show, he planted to seat himself but…

"Can't stay in here, kiddo."

"And why not?" whined Charmy. He didn't want to get kicked out by the others, not today! He needed attention!

"Because those wrestlers," he pointed to the TV, "are way too scary for someone your age and could jump out of the TV and do scary things. Plus, you might wet the bed."

"I do not and I'm not afraid!" Charmy flew out angrily, pouting.

"Works every time." Mighty clicked the remote as he began watching a new type of TV show… "Aw, come on, she's better then that!"

* * *

"Vector where did you put those files?" Espio was looking through the drawers, as Charmy snuck in, glancing onto the desk and spotted what looked like a toy phone.

"I'm sure I put them somewhere!" protested Vector, looking up from his magazine, "It's not like it disappeared or anything!"

"Well, you were in here last time…" as Espio scolded the croc, Charmy giggled, speaking into the plastic phone, starting to have fun until…

"Put down the walkie-talkie."

The little bee jumped as he spotted the chameleon glaring at him sternly. Charmy sighed, remembering that the office supplies weren't toys at all.

"Sorry." Charmy quickly spoke, "_Copy that, over_," and then handed back the walkie-talkie.

"Charmy, if you're really that bored, why can't you go see Mighty?" Vector suggested, mostly just wanting the little stubborn insect out of his way, he was too busy to play any games.

Charmy just frowned, "Not when he's watching one of your little 'special' videos."

"AGAIN?" Vector suddenly stormed out as Espio and Charmy stared blankly hearing him roar, "_Mighty, you know that rule! We do not allow THAT in here, there's a kid for God's sake!_"

"_Damn it, Vector! It's only Private Practice!_"

Espio frowned, "How I got stuck with idiots, I'll never know."

"I do." Charmy only got a frown.

"Now then, Charmy, just what do you want at this time of day?"

"It's only noon."

"True, but we are busy today; you couldn't find something else to do?"

"I tried but nothing works!" He whined.

Espio slapped his forehead, "Look, maybe tomorrow we'll make up for it."

"I hope so! That's what you guys said last summer! No more lies! Good day, sir!" Charmy flew off and slammed the door... but not to outside the office.

Espio frowned, "Charmy, you do realize you just walked into the closet. Again."

An angry buzzing was heard as Charmy opened it and pouted, "I knew that!" He zoomed out of the room into the hallway. Espio didn't need him, and Vector was already fighting with Mighty so… that meant only one person was left and he smiled. The only person who was glad enough to give him some spare time, even when guarding that big green gem on that floating island. Speaking of which, he spotted a certain echidna stepping into the hallway as well, grabbing a Soda.

"Ah!" Charmy waved, flying towards him, "Hi, Knuckles!"

Knuckles looked up, grinning a little as the bumblebee landed, "What's the catch, Charmy? Vector kicked you out again, didn't he?"

Charmy pouted once again, "Not this time. Espio kind of put me out and Vector's arguing with Mighty about the TV or something."

"Let's face it, Charmy." The echidna seemed to chuckle to himself, "At least Team Chaotix has the right name around here."

"Huh?" Then Charmy got the joke and laughed too.

* * *

Outside, it's around dusk as Knuckles, inviting Charmy along, sat in front of the Master Emerald. Charmy flew around, watching the orange sunset surrounded by pink and purple clouds. His favorite type of sunset, too bad they were always the rare ones. Both friends just silently watched as the stars began to come out. Charmy eagerly waited for a certain type of star to drop by.

"Look there's one, there's one!" Charmy pointed, excitedly.

"Better wish fast before it goes off." Knuckles added, just to keep things up. Charmy closed his eyes tight, biting his lip and crossing his fingers… after a brief minute, Charmy relaxed slowly, "I got my wish."

"Oh really?"

"Yep." Charmy then slowly frowned, "But too bad… it's never going to happen anyways."

"And what makes you say that?" Knuckles wanted to know, sensing something was bothering his little friend.

He looked up at the guardian, sadly, "You and Vector, Espio and Mighty never give me the attention like you used to before."

"Well, it's not all that bad." Knuckles looked away, "Some things you just have to get used to."

"Yeah right," Charmy didn't believe him for a second, "You've always been lonely on that floating place but was never once bothered by it. How does that compare to me?"

"It's nothing, Charmy. Just some things are better left unsaid." He made a stern, "Otherwise, having to be adopted into our group should in a way make you feel special and unique and never let others judge you for what or who you really are."

"Wow." Charmy then remembered something else that was mentioned, "But… how did I become an orphan, didn't my parents love me?"

"Oh. Well…" Knuckles didn't seem sure how to answer that question, as Charmy looked anxious. But, seeing the sky get dark, Knuckles decided to stall as he got up, "Come on, it's getting late. We don't want Vector to send out the police again, do we?"

"Oh, okay." Charmy looked really disappointed but followed after Knuckles anyhow for the night, still watching the stars twinkle above their heads as if they were angels peaking through Heaven's windows…

'_Will I ever get my wish?_'


End file.
